Haunted Mansion
by celtic7irish
Summary: Usami takes Misaki to a haunted mansion.


Misaki looked up at the creepy old mansion warily, his body tense. He was pretty certain that he didn't want to walk in there, ever. He could just picture it now: ghosts popping out from the walls, skeletons grabbing him to drag him to his death, screams of agony and terror echoing through the halls.

He shivered, staring at the haunted house in abject horror as the screams of previous customers tore through the night. He didn't understand why anybody would possibly willingly, even eagerly, put themselves through that much terror. He'd be just as happy to turn around right now and walk away.

A strong hand fell on his shoulder, and Misaki barely stifled his scream, clapping both his hands over his mouth as his heart leapt up into his throat. His eyes wide, he turned around to stare up at Usami, gasping for air. "Dammit, Usagi! What the hell are you trying to do? And more importantly, why do I have to do this? Surely you don't need me for something like this, right? Right?" he nearly begged, his voice breaking. He really, really, _really _did not want to go into that building.

Usami Akihiko just smirked down at him, quite obviously enjoying Misaki's discomfort. The boy wanted to punch him, but figured that any attempts would probably be met with attempted molestation, so he forwent the small satisfaction he'd get if he actually managed to hit the older man, in favor of turning to stare warily back up at the mansion, his eyes tracing the spider webs and dark streamers hanging from the building, remembering how this whole thing had started.

Last month, Aikawa had decided that Usami needed to start moving in a new direction with his novels. Since Halloween was fast approaching, she had decided that a horror-romance would be perfect. Just imagine, two lovers decide to spend some time investigating a house that was rumored to be haunted. But when they walk in, the door seals behind them, and then the real horror begins. Will the lovers survive? Will they die in each others' arms? Or will they be separated, torn apart forever?

And so, Usami had decided that in order to write the story, he had to actually visit a haunted house. And, of course, since it was about lovers, he naturally had to drag Misaki along. Usami had poured over books on haunted houses in the area, before finally deciding on this one. Apparently, this was the biggest, scariest, most terrifying haunted house in the country, so naturally, it was the one that Usami-san had decided on.

Misaki slumped in defeat. He knew that if he tried to run, not only would Usami drag him through the damn place, but he'd probably have something high-and-mighty to say about it, too. "Come here, Misaki. I'll hold you and keep all the scary, bad things away from you," he'd say, wrapping Misaki in a hug in front of all these other people, treating him like a little kid. And then later, he'd pin Misaki down and molest him, all in the guise of soothing away his fear.

Usami's smirking face was right in front of him, and Misaki flinched, yelling as he scrabbled backwards, away from that smug visage. A large hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, the grip unrelenting as he dragged the protesting Misaki towards the haunted house. Usami handed their tickets to the vendor, who was looking a little bemused at their antics, and then dragged him inside.

Once he was inside, Usami stopped, and Misaki froze, pressing up against the taller form of his lover. "Don't worry, Misaki. I won't let go of your hand," he soothed, and Misaki scowled up at him, angry at the patronizing tone the stupid rabbit was using on him. He tried to tug his arm from Usami's grip, but the older man just tightened his fingers, and Misaki gave up. He didn't really want to walk through here on his own, anyhow.

Usami moved slowly towards the first room, his awed gaze travelling along the walls and ceiling, ogling the decorations, including the giant spider that crouched over the door frame, its long legs spread wide and its fangs glistening in the eerie glow that lit up the mansion's interior. Misaki realized that Usami had probably never been to a haunted house; no doubt it was one of those "commoner" experiences that Usami was so avid about.

Misaki sighed in defeat. He just couldn't bring himself to resent Usami when he was like this, even if he was taking him into horrifying places of death and despair. He'd just have to be a man about it and suck it up.

His resolve disappeared about ten seconds later, when two bony hands grabbed him from behind, wrapping around his throat. Eyes wide and terrified, Misaki screamed, fighting against the skeletal fingers as they pulled him backwards, hearing the evil cackle behind him.

Suddenly, Usami was there, grabbing him away from the costumed actor and pulling him into his arms. Misaki buried his head in Usami's chest, his fingers clutching tightly to the other man's coat as he shook, his heart thundering in his ears as he fought to control his breathing again. He felt like he might cry. As much as he enjoyed murder mysteries, a haunted mansion was just too much, never knowing what was going to leap out and grab you.

Usami got them moving again, his hand firm and warm and real where it held Misaki's own hand. The boy followed him, keeping close, jumping whenever a new monster jumped out at him. Giant spiders dropped from the ceiling, stopping just above their heads, chattering and screeching at them. Headless men walked out from the shadows, and cowled figures bearing scythes took playful swipes at the humans in their midst.

Nearly at the breaking point, Misaki closed his eyes, pressing close to Usami and trusting the older man to get them out of the mansion and into the relative safety of the outdoors. A sickening squelch nearby, and Misaki opened his eyes, peeking at whatever horror was standing there. A corpse, blood dripping down its body in rivulets of crimson, splashing onto the floor below. Intestines and brains spilled from the body, and the squelching sound was caused by the eyes, rolling in their sockets.

The bile rose, and Misaki tried to swallow it down, nauseous and terrified and utterly incapable of moving on his own. Suddenly, he was scooped up into strong arms, his head pressed against a firm chest as long legs hurried out of there, past the hanging corpse and outside, where the fresh air helped Misaki to quell the nausea, though that horrible, paralyzing fear was still there, making him shake and shiver in Usami's arms.

Before he realized what was happening, Misaki was seated in Usami's red sports car, wrapped snugly in a warm blanket and buckled in safely. Moments later, Usami climbed into the driver's side and started the car, his free hand reaching over to grasp Misaki's. The boy allowed the gesture, his hand tightening involuntarily around Usami's, but the other man didn't comment on it, just giving his hand a small squeeze of reassurance in return.

The drive home was quiet, with Misaki staring out the window, trying not to see corpses hanging from the skeletal trees that they drove past, or spiders crawling along the roadside, searching for hapless prey. Closing his eyes didn't help, either, because he could feel bony fingers wrapping tightly around his neck, squeezing the breath from him as they tore him away from Usami.

By the time they arrived back at Usami's home, Misaki's shivers had stopped, and he found himself calmer. He was in familiar territory now, and if Usami was as predictable as usual, soon he'd find that all his fear was gone, lost in the ecstasy of lovemaking.

Not that Misaki wanted something like that, of course, because really, wasn't that considered molestation? Seriously, he wasn't even of the proper age, and he wasn't gay, either. Usami just did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to, regardless of what Misaki had to say in the matter. Right? Right?

Usami parked the car and got out. Before Misaki could successfully untangle his arms from the blanket to do the same, Usami had come around the car and opened the door. Bending across Misaki, he undid the seatbelt and then scooped Misaki up, blanket and all, and headed for the elevators.

"Usagi! Let me go! I can walk! I'm fine, really!" Misaki insisted. "Besides, what if the neighbors see? How many times do I have to tell you to stop touching me in public?!" he demanded, but there was no real anger in his voice, just desperation and bravado. Usami ignored him, and just held him tighter, so that he couldn't struggle free.

Once in the elevator, Usami shifted Misaki so that he could kiss him, his mouth harsh and bruising against Misaki's lips. The boy struggled for a moment, before giving in, opening his mouth so that Usami's tongue could slip inside, the kiss hot and wet and familiar. Misaki found his body relaxing, even as he grew aroused.

The bell sounded quietly as they reached the top floor, and Usami strode out of the elevator, still holding the blushing Misaki. The younger boy just buried his head in Usami's chest, hoping that none of their neighbors had seen them, but unable to walk comfortably at the moment.

Seconds later, they were safely behind the closed door, and Usami turned, pushing Misaki up against the door and leaning in to kiss him thoroughly. Misaki's legs wobbled, feeling weak, but his hands clutched at Usami's shirt, having finally freed themselves from the blanket.

Strong, cool hands roamed Misaki's face, combing through his hair before sliding down to brush against his throat, hesitating for a moment as they swept across the spot where Misaki had been grabbed in the first room. Shuddering at the memory this invoked, Misaki writhed, trying to turn away from Usami's touch. Unfortunately, pressed against the door the way he was, there was nowhere for him to go.

Slender fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt, undoing them easily before sliding both blanket and shirt off of Misaki's slender frame. Then those hands were back, petting his sides, caressing across his chest, stopping to toy with his nipples. "Usagi, s-stop it!" Misaki tried, but as usual, Usami ignored his half-hearted protests, instead moving his mouth down to bite lightly at his right nipple, while his other hand toyed with the left.

"Dammit!" Misaki muttered, but allowed his body to sag. Perhaps he'd let Usami have his way, just this once. As if he had felt the surrender, Usami paused and stared up at him, the look in his eyes making Misaki glance away, blushing in embarrassment. Usami was looking at him in wonder and undisguised joy, as if his acceptance was the best gift that he had ever received. It made Misaki feel giddy inside, that he could cause such reactions in the other man. After all, if Usami was the center of his universe already, then shouldn't it have to go both ways?

"Misaki," Usami crooned, sliding the boy's pants down his legs. "Misaki, I love you," he murmured, and Misaki closed his eyes, blushing heavily, even as his body stirred at the words. Large hands helped lower him to the ground, so that he was lying on the pile of clothes and blanket, and then Usami was touching him everywhere, making his skin tingle and his breath come in short pants.

Closing his eyes, Misaki brought one arm up to cover his red face, but Usami quickly pulled it back down. "Usagi, no," he muttered pitifully, trying to bring up his other arm. But Usami didn't allow it, instead pinning both his arms above his head as he rose, kissing Misaki to distraction.

Thoroughly distracted by the comforting, arousing kiss, Misaki barely noticed when Usami slipped one, then two fingers, inside of him, preparing him. He didn't even have the presence of mind to be angry that Usami had obviously brought the lube with him, anticipating this.

Finally, Usami released his wrists, and Misaki cried out as his legs were pushed up, thrown easily over Usami's shoulders as the other man pressed up against him. "U-us- wait!" he choked out as Usami slid inside. "Ah!" he cried, one hand reaching up to clamp over his mouth, muffling his cries at Usami moved inside of the him, the uncomfortable feeling soon transforming into nothing but pleasure.

Usami kept up a steady pace, his free hand reaching down to pull on Misaki's erection, while his other hand petted across Misaki's face, soothing away sweat and tears. When Misaki came, he arched his back, crying out, "I love you. Love you, love you, love you," he chanted, and Usami froze for just a moment, his eyes wide in shock, before he shoved forward abruptly, thrusting fast and hard into Misaki, his eyes darkened with lust and love.

After Usami found his release, the two lovers slumped together on the floor, Usami's arms wrapped tightly around Misaki, his face buried in the smaller boy's shoulder. Misaki, blushing and horrified at the words that had managed to escape him, after being held in for so long, slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around Usami, just holding the other man while they caught their breath.

"Did you mean it?" Usami asked. Misaki stared at him blankly for a minute, before blushing and looking away, turning his head to the side. He didn't know how to answer that. Should he just tell him that he had been joking? Or that it had just come out, without any input from his brain? Or perhaps that Usami had been hearing things?

"Yes." The word slipped out of his mouth before he could censor himself, and Misaki froze. Long fingers reached out and grasped his chin, forcefully turning him so that he had to face Usami. Closing his eyes, Misaki refused to open them. He didn't want to see the look that he knew would be there; the look that said that he was Usami's whole world, that he made Usami happy, that nothing else could ever please Usami more than his love and acceptance.

"Look at me," Usami requested gently. "Please?" he pleaded. Swallowing hard, Misaki gave in and opened his eyes, staring up at the awed, amazed, wondering expression that he knew he'd find there. Didn't Usami realize just how much Misaki loved him? Otherwise, there was no way that Misaki would still be here, subject to his every whim, reading those stupid novels that featured the two of them in embarrassing detail, dealing with being pushed down at completely random times just because Usami felt like making love to him.

Usami smiled down at his embarrassed face, then sat up, allowing Misaki to do the same. Wrapping him back up in the blanket, Usami walked to the couch and settled on is, pulling down a larger blanket and using that to wrap around them both, so that Misaki was comfortably warm, tucked up next to Usami's lean, muscled body.

Cool fingers stroked through his hair, and Misaki sighed in contentment, allowing his head to lean against Usami's shoulder. Just for a little while, he thought, closing his eyes tiredly. Perhaps he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight, he hoped, slowly drifting.

Usami sighed, and Misaki opened his tired eyes, recognizing that particular sound. It meant that Usami was about to tell him something that he knew Misaki wasn't going to like. "I turned down the job," Usami murmured, his voice low, as if hoping that perhaps Misaki was sleepy enough to not pay him any attention.

Misaki had to force his brain to think a moment. Usami had turned down the job? What job? He was a writer, so what jobs could he personally turn down, unless…? Slowly, realization dawned, and he turned his head to stare up at Usami. "You…turned down the job? For the horror-romance novel?" he asked in disbelief. Usami sighed and nodded, hanging his head. Moments later…

"USAGI! You stupid rabbit!" resounded through the apartment, followed by a dull thud as Misaki finally gave in and hit Usami. That was it! He was never, ever, ever going anywhere with Usami again. Never!


End file.
